new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of shows aired on The Family Cartoon Channel
These are shows airing on The Family Cartoon Channel. Disney Television Animation Disney Television Animation *''Mickey Mouse'' shorts *''DuckTales'' (both the original and the 2017 series) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Goof Troop''/''Goofy and Son'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse's Madness'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''TaleSpin''/''Great Adventures of Baloo'' *''Bonkers'' *''Aladdin: The Series'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Hercules: The Series'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' series *''The Little Mermaid: The Series'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Fillmore!'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Replacements'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Agent P'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Pucca'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''The 7D'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''The Secret Foxes'' *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' *''Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle'' *''Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Bolt: The Series'' *''Robin Hood Adventures'' *''The Aristocats Show'' *''Coco: The Legend of Miguel'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''Mad Hatter and March Hare'' *''Racc and Coon'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''The Stupids'' *''Sugar Rush: Unleashed'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''The Sword in the Stone: The Series'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' *''Oswald and Ortencia, P.I.'' *''Jaq, Gus and Lucifer'' *''The Honest John Show'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Magicland'' *''Accidentally Adventures'' *''Roger Rabbit'' *''Inside Out: Dream Productions'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Zootopia: The Series'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''The Outback Animals'' *''Sprucia and Gilli'' *''Valuthian Knights'' *''Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes'' *''Megan and Nick'' *''Forest Mysteries'' *''Disney Academy'' *''Disney Parks Adventures'' *''Jannette'' *''The Face Paint City'' *''The Beaver Family Show'' *''Cowboy Cat'' *''Lab Rats: The Animated Series'' *''The Warriorizers'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Looney Tunes'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Droopy'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Histeria!'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Unikitty!'' *''The Tales of The Paintders'' *''Mobs'' * The Adventures of Sally Brown * The Adventures of The Face Paint * Collin the Speedy Boy series * The Tales of The Paintders * Croc * The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man * Dragon Mania Adventures * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers * The Heroic Hawk * Five Nights at Freddy's * Hey Alley Cat! Hanna-Barbera * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * The Atom Ant Show * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Wally Gator * Touché Turtle * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * The Peter Potamus Show * Yo Yogi! * 2 Stupid Dogs * The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber * Yogi's Mystery Adventures * Scooby-Doo series * The Flintstones series * The Jetsons * The Pink Badger series * Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow series * The Face Paint Gang series * Digger Dog and Singer Cat series * Jonny Quest series * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Smurfs * Pound Puppies * Hanna-Barberics Unleashed Turner Entertainment * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy, Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * LazyTown * You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Cartoon Network *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken''/''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Face Paint'nimal Gang'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Ben 10'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Adventure Time''p *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island'' *''Apple and Onion'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Victor and Valentino'' * We Bare Bears * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Craig of the Creek * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island *''Infinity Train'' Nickelodeon *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Doug'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''CatDog'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender''/''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 series) *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Loud House''* Awesome Antics * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen is a Beast * ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series * The Goblin Ninja * Welcome to the Wayne * Occhi Rossi * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Toby